A Series Of Unfortunate Events
by Gracie Laufey
Summary: Someone Targets The Family But After A Series Of Unfortunate Events, The Identity Of The Real Target Is Uncovered! I Own Nothing, All Rights Go To CBS, I Only Own Kaitlyn Moore!
1. Chapter 1

**A Series Of Unfortunate Events**

**Chapter 1**

Things go wrong for the Reagans the day when Frank received some pictures of his grandchildren on his desk. He looks at the envelope; no postage marks, handwritten address; 'personal message' Frank thought.

He placed his phone back into his pocket and just looked out of his office window waiting for them to appear. He heard a knock on his door and he saw Baker walk in "Sir, they're here" Frank sighed "sent them in please Baker"

Baker let them into his office, first walked in Erin then the boys in blue Danny and Jamie. Baker shut the door and told everyone not to disturb them.

Frank made sure they were all sitting before he started talking to them. He sat down in the air chair across from the couch where they were sitting. Frank cleared his throat "I received some photo's today that were hand delivered, Baker and Garrett are already trying to track down the person"

Erin then interrupted him "So why are we here?"

Frank faintly smiled at his only daughter "I'm getting to that part" then he carried on in his normal tone "I don't want to cause a panic but the photos were of Nicki and sadly the boys too"

Erin became speechless; someone had been following her daughter while taking pictures to send to her father. Danny ran his hand over his face "what's the plan then? What do you need us to do?

Jamie nodded, he agreed with his brother, they were his niece and nephew; he didn't want anything to happen to them. Erin was already trying to get a hold of Nicki but it went to voicemail straight away, Jamie saw fear in his sisters' eyes. Danny got the same thing when he tried to call Linda and Jamie saw a little fear in his eyes as well.

Frank smiled a little, "Don't you guys know your old man by now" they all looked at their father who still had the smile on his face "Nicki is with friends at the movies and Linda is doing the grocery shopping along with the boys. They both have uniforms present with them"

Erin actually let a relief laugh out; her father was always a step ahead of everyone. This time it came in handy. Everyone's moment of relief came to stop when Jamie's phone rang and he placed it on speaker phone "Reagan" "You wanna explain to me why I have a couple of rookies watching my every move Jamie or shall I just call Erin?" they all knew the sound of Linda's mad but concerned voice.

Danny told him not to say anything; it would only make her worry more. "Wh, what do you mean rookies following you Linda?" Linda knew what was going on "by the sound of your voice Jamie it sounds like you're being coached I'm going to guess by Danny. I'm sure it won't be too hard to lose a couple of rookies"

Linda had a plan and she was going to get answers one way or another especially if something included her babies. Danny grabbed the phone and took it off speaker "Babe, don't don't do that, they are there for your protection all three of you, something came up with dad"

Linda now understood and she was finally getting answers "that's all someone had to say Danny, jeez are you guys okay?" Danny looked around the room at his siblings and father "Yea a little shaken up by it but everyone is fine and yes that includes me"

Linda saw something out of the corner of her eye, she didn't like it but didn't want to make it into a big deal "So I guess you want me to pack up and go to your father's house" Danny smiled "that would be best for now, tell the boys I love them, love you too Linda"

Linda looked at the two pairs of eyes on her "we love you too Danny, be safe all of you" She placed the phone back into her purse "Looks like we're going to be staying with grandpa for a few days" Jack and Sean both looked at each other "something came up"

Linda ruffled both sets of hair "You sounded just like your father"

**Will Something Happen To Linda and The Boys?**

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	2. Chapter 2

**A Series Of Unfortunate Events**

**Chapter 2**

A few hours had passed, they had come up with a plan, and they just had to share the plan with the others at the house. The four of them walked into the house, they saw Henry playing a board game with the children, but they saw no sight of Linda. Danny got worried, just because Frank had been sent pictures of the children doesn't mean the rest of the family weren't targets "Boys where's your mother?" they both looked at him "either upstairs or kitchen"

Henry smiled "I smell dinner so best place to search first would be the kitchen" Danny stood by the kitchen dinner and watched as Linda made dinner for everyone, he was right behind her within a few paces. He wrapped his arms around her causing Linda to jump "sorry hon, you okay?"

Linda turned around in her husbands' strong embrace "I am now, that everyone is here and safe" Danny placed a kiss on her forehead "all will be explained after dinner, which smells amazing by the way"

Linda smiled "you should of heard the boys when I said we were going to be spending some time with Grandpa" Danny looked into the family room "oh yea what did my boys say?" Linda hit him with the towel "my boys said something came up, I swear Danny they sounded just like you"

Danny smirked "that's my boys" they all sat down for dinner, of course the conversation quickly turned to why rookies had been following certain family members around all afternoon. But Frank carefully changed the subject every time.

Dinner was cleared away and everyone sat down, Danny sat on the arm of the chair that Linda was sitting in, he had his hands on her shoulders for reassurance. Frank just looked at his grandchildren; he explained what had happened, the faces of them turned to fear.

Jamie saw this also "but we have a plan don't we dad" Frank nodded "that's right Jamie, we do; we have come up with a plan to keep everyone here safe, everyone is staying here until this is over but that doesn't mean you can't go out. You can you just have to take either myself, Jamie or Danny with you. That includes you pops and the other adults"

Henry held up his hands "whatever it takes to help you sleep at night Francis" Frank nodded "Good now that is all over with, which game are we going to play tonight" the boys and Nicki started to decide what game they were going to play tonight. Danny pulled the boys into the kitchen. He bent down to their level and said something to them. Sean and Jack both nodded and each shook his hand.

They walked back over to Nicki to help decide what game and what the teams would be. Danny went back to his place next to Linda. She just looked at him "you gonna share Danny" Danny looked at the boys then at her "guy stuff babe"

Garrett and Baker were also staying inside just as extra protection, they're orders were to keep Frank safe but they would also keep the other members of his family safe. The game of Pictionary was stopped when someone knocked at the door. No one had ever seen Sean move so fast. He was quickly wrapped in Linda's arms as she tried to calm down her youngest son.

All the men had their guns out including Henry. Baker answered the door, all the guns got put away when they saw Baker put hers back into her holster "Garrett, it's for you, come inside Kaitlyn" Jamie's head turned around when the name Kaitlyn was mentioned.

Garrett walked over and took the over-night bag from her "thanks for bringing this over" Kaitlyn was Garrett's daughter and only daughter. She was also Jamie's friend back when they were younger before Harvard and Sydney.

Jamie placed his gun into his holster as he stood up and walked over to them, Garrett backed away and joined Baker in the kitchen. "It's good to see you Kaitlyn" Kaitlyn smiled "you too Jamie, I wish it was under different circumstances. Congratulations on the badge"

Who Is The Target?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	3. Chapter 3

**A Series Of Unfortunate Events**

**Chapter 3**

Jamie motioned for them to go into the back yard to catch up, after he got told to make sure his weapon was safely in his holster. He shut the backdoor behind them for some privacy.

Kaitlyn looked up at the evening sunset "I heard about Sydney, I'm sorry Jamie" Jamie looked at the sunset as well "it's okay, I guess she wasn't the one if she couldn't handle the career change" Kaitlyn looked at him "give the girl some credit, engaged to a lawyer then to a cop, that is a lot to take on and your family"

Jamie nudged her "Hey!" they both laughed "but seriously Jamie, you will find the right girl and she will expect you no matter what your employment is or your last name" Jamie looked at Kaitlyn "I guess I wanted someone like, I guess like Linda"

The family could hear them because the kitchen window was open. Danny kissed Linda's head. "Because she started with a construction worker and ended up with a marine/NYPD detective plus she stayed and puts up with" Jamie joined her "with my crazy family"

Kaitlyn hugged him "You will find your own Linda, Jamie. Trust me" Jamie hugged her back "alright Miss. Moore. It's your turn" Kaitlyn went shy "well erm. No one" Jamie looked at her. She seemed sad by this "Really? You are a great person" Kaitlyn looked up but didn't look at him "yea but guys recognise the last name and make the connection and run. Plus I'm happy with my job so I'm okay"

Jamie hugged her "So what is your job then ma'am" Kaitlyn poked him in the ribs "I am actually Baker's assistant" Kaitlyn looked at him "I was there, at Joe's funeral Jamie. He was a great cop and an amazing friend. I was there at your graduation"

Jamie was surprised "Yo, You were?" Kaitlyn nodded "at the back but yea I had to see you become a full Reagan" Jamie tickled her, Kaitlyn giggled.

Frank smiled at the sound of his youngest happiness "I think he might be over Sydney" they all looked at him "You think" they all said together.

They walked back inside the house and joined everyone in the family room. Linda had put the boys to bed after telling them that they were both perfectly safe. Nicki was next cause her head was resting on Jamie's shoulders, then it fell into his lap and she was asleep. Nicki was close to Jamie.

Jamie carried her up to her room and came back down but this time he had Kaitlyn sitting next to him, he placed his arm across the back of the couch. Danny sipped on his beer while his free arm was protectively wrapped around Linda. Jamie saw how happy Danny was, he wanted some of that.

Kaitlyn worked at the Plaza, the family had given their blessing for her to stick around and help out. She had a license and carried her gun around. It was an extra pair eyes.

Erin was cuddled up to Frank, who looked over at his oldest son and daughter in law "I see a blue pair of eyes fading" Danny looked down at Linda who could just about keep her eyes open then they were closed and this time they stayed close. Erin placed Danny's beer on the table and Danny carried Linda upstairs and tucked her into bed "sleep tight babe, I love you" Danny got a faint reply "I love you too" then silence.

Henry quickly counted up the rooms in the house and everyone staying. Sean and Jack were sharing, Nicki was sharing with Erin, and Danny was sharing with Linda. Henry and Frank had their own rooms but Jamie was going to have to share his old room with Kaitlyn.

"Looks like Jamie might have to share his old room" Henry said trying to hide his smile behind his beer, Kaitlyn caught on to this "It's fine, I'll sleep downstairs" Henry looked at Jamie "Nonsense, Jamie is a gentleman and he won't mind sharing his bedroom, will you Jamison?"

Jamie nearly choked on his beer because Henry had used his full name "no, no I don't mind sharing and just like my grandpa said I am a gentleman"

Silence fell over the Reagan household as everyone fell asleep…

When Will The Person Appear?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	4. Chapter 4

**A Series Of Unfortunate Events**

**Chapter 4**

Nearly everyone was asleep Jamie was trying to get comfy on the floor. Kaitlyn had had enough of him moaning about the pillows; so she turned on the lamp beside the bed, Jamie being Jamie and a cop, sat up and thought something was wrong. Kaitlyn just looked at him "we are both adults Jamie, we can share a bed, and you need your sleep just like I do"

Jamie was going to protest but he was too tired and late, he climbed into the bed and got comfy beside Kaitlyn "there, it didn't kill you did it" Jamie looked at her "what happened between us Kaitlyn?" Kaitlyn just started at the ceiling.

"Sydney happened, she didn't like you having a girl best friend so she told me if I didn't back away she would take you away from your family and I know how much they mean to you, so I bowed out gracefully" Kaitlyn waited for a response, Jamie felt like someone had put a knife through his heart, he hadn't felt that in while not since Joe died. "sh, she said that to you"

Kaitlyn looked at him "Jamie its okay, I was there for the important things like Joe's funeral just in case you needed a friendly face and your graduation, when my dad told me, I knew I couldn't miss that"

Jamie looked back at her "I am so sorry she said that to you Kaitlyn" Kaitlyn got comfy on her side "get some sleep officer" Jamie watched her turn off the light "you to Miss. Moore"

They both fell asleep, Jamie had waited a few minutes to make sure that Kaitlyn was asleep and actually there and not his imagination. Kaitlyn moved in the sleep, her arm fell across Jamie's chest, he woke up cause of the touch but he soon fell back to sleep with a smile. Kaitlyns' head was by Jamie's shoulder.

They joined everyone for breakfast, everyone was deciding on what to do on their Saturday off. Sean was still trying to figure out why they were being targeted so he asked Linda "Mom why are we all here again for?" Linda looked at her youngest "cause an old case of Grandpa's is being reopened because the guy claims he's innocent" Jack added "so Grandpa has to testify against the bad guy again" Sean nodded "I get it now, he's trying to scare grandpa so he can get his life back"

Frank nodded "absolutely right Sean, which means he's not innocent he just wants to see the witness, this case happened about 17 years ago, the witness was only 15 and couldn't appear in court, but now they can" Sean looked at Frank "because they are older" Frank nodded again.

Linda looked down at her wedding ring and twisted it around, Danny saw this. She only did that when she was scared or nervous. Danny placed a cup of coffee in her hands "you okay babe?" Linda nodded and slowly drank the coffee.

Nicki got told that Erin had to work "mom, you promised a girls day" Erin sighed "I'm sorry sweetie" Nicki looked down at her breakfast; Linda drank her coffee "I have a suggestion; I could have a girls day with Nicki instead" Nicki's face lit up "really? Aunt Linda" Linda smiled "why not? Henry is having a boys day with Jack and Sean" looking at her boys eating breakfast.

Nicki's smiled soon faded "but we can't go without the boys" Linda smiled again "I have to get a few things for dinner tonight, I could grab a few movies, buy some popcorn and some nail varnish; we could have an inside girls day"

Nicki nodded like her head was about to fall off " that sounds even better, thanks Aunt Linda" Erin refilled her coffee cup "thank you so much Linda, you are a life saver" Jamie liked it when his niece was happy "I have some errands run this morning before my shift, I can take Linda then bring her back"

Danny put his jacket on "see everyone is happy, right see you all tonight, bye boys love you and be good" Sean and Jack looked up from their cereal bowls "bye dad, love you too" Danny kissed Linda "love you and see you tonight" Linda returned the kiss "love you too, be safe Danny"

Erin said goodbye to everyone before she left with Danny and he gave her a lift to the courthouse. Jamie got dressed and walked back downstairs to everyone; Frank made him eat breakfast "most important meal of the day" Jamie sat down "knowing my luck my only meal of today"

Will Everyone Make It To Dinner?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	5. Chapter 5

**A Series Of Unfortunate Events**

**Chapter 5**

Henry and the boys were playing outside, Linda opened the back door "bye boys, see you in a bit, love you" the boys stopped playing their game and looked up at her "love you too mom"

Jamie found a parking space opposite the store; Linda and Jamie had to cross the street first so they waited for the walk sign like good citizens. The walk sign lit up and they started to cross 17th street but Linda noticed a vehicle was speeding, going through red traffic lights and heading towards them up a no way street.

Linda managed to push Jamie out of the way, the car hit her. All Jamie could do was watch in horror from the floor. The car reversed and sped off. Jamie now had his gun and badge on show and was already on the phone to 911.

Danny and his partner Jackie heard it over the radio and were only a few blocks away, the call came in over the radio "off duty officer in need of assistance, 480 hit and run, off duty officer has identified themselves as officer Jamison Reagan from the 12th precinct, victim is a woman in her early 30's, bottom of 17th street"

Danny felt his heart stop, 'Jamie was meant to be with Linda' he thought 'his Linda'. Danny sped towards the scene and was a few seconds later joined at the scene by his father's SUV. He had been told about the call and heard a Reagan was involved so he came. Danny saw his youngest sibling being checked over by a medic.

"Danny! I'm sorry" Danny turned in the direction of Jamie's voice and he looked at him "Not your fault buddy, she would of done the same thing if she had of been with me" Frank walked over to Jamie and placed his hand on his shoulder "you okay son?" Jamie nodded "a few cuts and bruises, but there was nothing I can do"

Jamie's sergeant and partner arrived; Renzulli walked over to the commissioner and the young officer "you okay Reagan?" Jamie looked up "Yea, Linda pushed me out of the way" Renzulli saw Danny disappear into the back of the other ambulance "it's gonna be alright Jamie"

Danny looked at the medic "ho, how bad?" the medic looked at the concerning husband in front of him "cuts, bruises, fractured ribs and a broken arm but there might be head trauma but we won't know until we get her to St. Victors" Danny nodded, he just held onto her hand "I'm here Linda, just don't leave me"

Jamie and Frank watched the ambulance drive off, Jamie just looked down at the street "there was nothing I could do, we were talking one minute then she pushes me, I fall to the floor and the car hit her"

Frank looked at Jamie "the car came towards you and Linda up a one way street the wrong way?" Jamie nodded. Frank knew this hadn't be a random hit & run.

Danny paced around the hospital floor, he heard people behind him; he turned around and saw his family walking towards him. Jack and Sean ran over to him and he just hugged them both. "She's gonna be okay" they both nodded.

Erin hugged her brother "how you doing?" Danny looked at her "I'm okay, she's alive that is the main thing" Jamie and Frank arrived last, Jamie hung back from the crowd, he felt guilty. Danny walked over to him "Jamie, It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself" Jamie looked at him then at the boys "I should have done something Danny" Frank walked over "from what you told me Jamie, there was nothing really you could have done"

Nicki kept the boys occupied until the doctors appeared to tell them what was going on with Linda. Jamie got a shock when he saw Sydney arrive; he really thought he was seeing things. "Syd, what you doing here?" the whole family turned in their direction.

"I came to see you Jamie; I heard you and Linda got hurt. I still love you Jamie" Jamie got his hand out of her grip "It's too late for that Sydney, you couldn't love me then what makes now any different" Sydney huffed "Fine, but you'll be sorry Jamie" Sydney turned on her heels and left.

Baker and Garrett arrived a few minutes later after Sydney left; Kaitlyn was with them, this made Jamie smile a little. "We have some news about what happened" Danny looked at Garrett "Care to share Garrett" Garrett looked at Frank for the nod, Frank nodded.

"We saw some footage from the traffic cams in the area, the car that struck Linda was speeding, going through red lights. The driver was aiming for Jamie and Linda. We are just looking for a connection" Garrett looked at the family "Kaitlyn is going to stay here for protection" Frank was about to reply but the doctor walked over to them "Linda Reagan" Danny looked up, he felt his heart stop again and both Jack and Sean grabbed hold of his hands.

Will Linda make it?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	6. Chapter 6

**A Series Of Unfortunate Events**

**Chapter 6**

Danny just looked at the doctor, "we managed to stop the bleeding being caused by her fractured ribs, and we then bandaged up her ribs. We have placed a cast on her broken arm. The bruising and swelling will go down by itself. She will be groggy from the morphine but she's lucky to be alive" Danny felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders "she's going to be okay" the doctor nodded "you can go see her now"

The doctor left them to it, Danny bent down to the boy's level "see told you mommy was going to be okay" the three of them walked into the room well nearly all three, and Danny noticed that Sean was still standing by the doorway. He wouldn't come into the hospital room. Danny walked over and picked him up and placed him on his lap as he sat down beside her bed.

Jack was on the other side of Linda's bed, Danny knew he had to be strong for the boys and for Linda when she woke up, they just hoped it was soon. Everyone in the waiting room was glad that Linda was alive and going to be okay. Kaitlyn held Jamie's hand "you okay Jamie?" Jamie nodded; he kind of liked the feel of her hand in his.

Danny looked from Linda to Jack then at Sean who was still on his lap. "Dad are the doctors' sure mom is going to be okay? She doesn't look okay" Danny looked at them both "Yea Jack, the doctors are sure that mom is going to be just fine, when she wakes up; she will need loads of love, support, hugs and kisses" Sean faintly smiled "I can do that" Jack nodded "me too"

A few hours had passed since Linda got put into the room, she still wasn't awake, and Danny was getting worried. The doctor had told him she might wake up today or a few days from now. They just had to be patient. The sky was starting to change colors and the city was starting to come alive. Jack and Sean both had red puffy eyes from the crying. They just wanted their mom to wake up.

Danny held her hand, he rubbed his thumb over her wedding ring "I really need you to open your eyes sweetheart, I can't lose you. The boys need you. I need you" Danny kissed her hand and covered the boys up with his jacket.

He looked out of the window; he knew the guy who had hurt his wife was out there. The guy was just lucky that Danny wasn't out there finding him or he would be very sorry. Going after him was okay but not his wife or kids. His family was off limits.

Danny turned around and saw a pair of blue eyes looking at him, Danny sat back down, he had never been so happy to see her blue eyes than that moment "Hey baby, I thought I was going to lose you" Linda smiled "you'll never lose me Danny" Danny leant over the bed and kissed her forehead then kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Linda looked over at her sleeping babies "are they okay?" Danny nodded and held her hand "both shaken up and upset but they are okay and so is Jamie before you ask" Linda looked at him "It wasn't Jamie's fault, I just reacted to what I saw" Danny got comfy beside her in the bed "I know but you can tell him tomorrow, now get some rest"

Linda cuddled up to him, even though Danny wasn't meant to be lying on her bed, Linda felt safe knowing he was nearby and that she was in his arms. Linda was worried in case the person tried again. Danny had the same thought but he just tried to get through the night with his family in once peace this time he was going to let the other officers do the foot work, he knew his place was with Linda and the boys.

Jamie sat in the waiting room with Kaitlyn beside him, everyone else had gone home and just waited by the phone, Danny thought he would tell them in the morning. Linda needed her rest and wasn't up to having the whole family visiting her today. "Go home Jamie, Danny will call you when she's awake" Jamie looked at her "come with" Kaitlyn nodded.

For the second time that whole day Jamie felt happy but still worried about the events that had happened as well. Kaitlyn drove Jamie to his apartment; she didn't trust him behind the wheel of a vehicle. Jamie knew she was just looking out for him. He really knew she cared about him.

Who is the person after Jamie or Linda?

Leave reviews

Gracie


	7. Chapter 7

**A Series Of Unfortunate Events**

**Chapter 7**

The sun slowly rose over the city of New York, people started to wake up and go about their daily routine. Linda slowly woke up to silence, then she realised where she was and why there was no noise around her.

She saw she was carefully but safely wrapped in Danny's loving strong arms. Her boys were only a few feet away from them and both safe and sound asleep. Danny felt someone looking at him; he turned his head to make sure that Linda was still with them.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Linda smiled "sore but I'll be okay" Danny gently got off the bed "I'll go tell the doctors that you're awake" Danny quietly left the room or so he thought. Jack woke up; he stretched out like he was a cat then just looked at his sleeping baby brother then over to his mom.

He couldn't believe his mom was awake; he leant over the bed and gently hugged her "mommy, your awake" Linda hugged her oldest "Yea I'm awake" Jack looked at Sean who was slowly waking up "are you okay?" Linda looked over at Sean "Yea I am baby" Sean woke up quickly when he heard his mother's voice "Mommy!" Linda hugged her other baby "hey Sean" Danny watched from the doorway, the nurses checked her over and said she was going to be fine.

Danny sent the text to Erin, Frank and Jamie saying that Linda was awake and going to be fine. Jamie quickly got dressed, Kaitlyn was already up and dressed "Jamie can I ask you something?" Jamie sat on his bed "sure" Kaitlyn placed her gun in her holster "this all started when an old case of your fathers got brought back into court" Jamie put on his jacket "Yea, do you think that is the connection?" Kaitlyn put on her jacket "could be, I'll go down to the DA's office and see what I can dig up"

Jamie grabbed his keys "I will take you, you know extra pair of eyes" Kaitlyn smirked "or an extra gun in case anything happens more like" Jamie and Kaitlyn headed to the DA's office, meanwhile the rest of the Reagan family were visiting Linda.

Sean was lying beside her on the bed, he didn't want to let his mom go, he defiantly got that from Danny. "I'm glad to see your awake Linda" Linda just held Sean "thanks Frank, I just hope Jamie doesn't blame himself" they looked around, No Jamie, No Kaitlyn. "Someone must have slept in"

Erin looked at her grandfather "Grandpa! And in front of the children" "C'mon we all know that Jamie is happy when Kaitlyn around, he likes having her around" they did all agree with Henry's statement. "I'm glad Uncle Jamie's happy, Sydney didn't really fit in" Erin looked at her daughter "I agree with Nicki, Kaitlyn does fit in with us. I still remember what mom said when Danny first brought Linda home"

Linda smiled "I remember that day; she said that her Danny had finally found the right girl" Danny kissed her "mom was right, I had" Jack and Sean both replied "ewww"

Erin tried not to laugh "what about your wedding day?" Linda looked at her "Don't laugh, that was terrifying" Nicki looked at her mom and aunt "why was it so terrifying Aunt Linda" Linda looked at Danny "Walking down the aisle, I have never seen so many uniforms in my entire life. God only knows who was keeping the city safe that day"

Nicki smiled "aww that so sweet aunt Linda, I hope I can have that" Henry looked at his only great-granddaughter "something you wanna confess Nicki" Nicki looked at them all "Nope" Erin folded her arms "so there aren't any special boys at your school" Nicki looked at her "Nope, not that I can remember" Frank looked at Nicki "but you would tell at least one of us if there was Nicki, cause we care about you and only want you safe" Nicki hugged him "I know grandpa and I will, but I don't have any special guy friends" Danny smiled "Good let's keep it that way shall we" Nicki looked at her over protective uncle "Uncle Danny!" Danny held up his hands "you're my only niece, so far. I'm glad I had boys"

Jamie and Kaitlyn sat down in Erin's empty office looking over the case file, a guy had walked into a diner and killed 10 people, the only survivor and witness was 15 and couldn't testify in open court. Kaitlyn looked at the witness list "Jamie, I found the witness name and the connection, the witness name is…"

Who's the witness?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	8. Chapter 8

**A Series Of Unfortunate Events**

**Chapter 8**

Jamie couldn't believe his ears, when she said it outside "say it again" Kaitlyn looked down at the witness name "the witness's name was Linda Carter, it was Linda that witnessed the murder, and she's the connection"

Jamie got out his phone and called Danny, Danny felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he got worried when the ID said Jamie. Danny walked into the corridor "Reagan" Jamie explained everything to him, Danny looked back into the hospital room "alright I'll tell the others get here forthwith"

Danny put his phone back into his pocket, they all looked at him. "What's going on Danny?" He heard his sister ask "Jamie and Kaitlyn found the connection to dad's old case and these random attacks on the family, although they aren't random"

Danny placed his hand on his hip "Does anyone wanna confess anything?" his question was met by silence "Jamie found the witness list and the name on it is Linda Carter, no anyone who had that name" they all looked at Linda.

"Sealed records my ass" Linda was angry, if Jamie and Kaitlyn could find the witness list to that case, then the other people who had seen it could be limitless. All Linda could think about was her boys.

"Someone get the doctor" Danny looked at her "why? You're not going anywhere Linda" Linda looked at him "Yes I am, I'm going home" Linda took out the IV and the other wires that were connected to the machines.

The family members left the room with the boys. Danny shut the door behind them and turned to his wife who was sitting on the edge of the bed. "What you doing Linda? You aren't leaving this hospital. Why didn't you tell me about all this?"

Linda couldn't meet his gaze "It was before I met you, I was 15. I was told that the case would never get brought up and I thought I was going to finish high school and leave Staten Island"

Danny sat beside her and placed his arm around her "so why didn't you leave then?" Linda this time looked at him "I fell in love" Danny smirked "oh yea" Linda poked him in the ribs "I want to go home Danny, at least take the boys. I don't want them getting hurt because of me"

Jamie and Kaitlyn arrived alongside many uniforms, they were all from either the 8th or 12th precinct, Danny pointed to them "that is why, no one is going to hurt you Linda, let us do our job" Linda looked at him "all this for just me?" Danny nodded "Many officers have families, they would do anything for a fellow officer and their family, plus you're a Reagan you get special treatment" Danny kissed her head. Jamie walked into the room "Hey Linda" Linda held out her arms "You owe me" Jamie happily hugged his sister in law, she was right he did owe her, his life.

Jamie sat down "Why did you do it Linda? I need to know please", Linda sighed "You better get everyone in then so I don't have to keep repeating myself"

The other members walked in, Jack and Sean were sitting on the edge of Linda's bed. "I know you guys want an explanation about why I pushed Jamie out of the way. I saw the car coming towards us and I knew it was going to hit one of us if not both. I know we've already lost one Reagan. Brothers and sons can't be replaced but wives can"

Danny held her closer to him "I could never replace you Linda, it's always been you and it always will be" Frank hugged her gently "thank you Linda, for saving my son" Linda hugged him back "anytime Frank"

Jack finally spoke up "why is the bad guy after us?" Linda sighed "when I was 15 sweetie I was a witness in a murder case. I was too young to testify in open court but now I am old enough" Sean looked at her "You were the witness we were talking about yesterday mom" Linda nodded.

Nicki looked at her aunt "Why didn't you just leave after high school Aunt Linda?" Linda laughed again the same question "That was my plan Nicki, to finish high school and leave Staten Island but I fell in love"

The boys looked at her "with who mom" Danny smirked "with me boys" Jackie walked into the room "I hope I am not interrupting anything, but I kind of need to borrow Danny"

Danny looked at his partner "You found someone?" Jackie nodded "the driver and I was hoping" Jackie stopped and looked at Frank, Henry covered Frank's ears, everyone laughed. "I was hoping you could give him some of your Reagan charm to get him to talk"

Danny looked at Linda and the boys, "Go Danny, this SOB needs to be off the streets" Danny smiled "your wish is my command" Danny kissed her "I love you" Linda kissed him back "I love you more"

Danny bent down in front of Jack and Sean "I'm gonna go catch the bad guy who hurt mommy and uncle Jamie, I need you both to watch out for your mother and look after her until I get back" they both nodded "okay dad"

Danny was about to leave with Jackie when Frank stopped them "You guys do whatever you need to do but I don't want to hear about it, got it" they both nodded, "get this bastard forthwith" Jackie smiled "yes sir" she tossed Danny the keys. They both left the hospital.

Linda's doctor walked in, Linda and her doctor exchanged some words, the doctor looked back into the waiting room at all the officers and nodded.

Linda put on her comfy clothes that had been brought for her "I am allowed to go to a safe place, as long as I rest and take my medication" Erin helped her into her jacket "Danny will kill you" Linda smiled "no he won't, he loves me too much"

Frank stood up "my house it is then" they all the hospital, even though her hand was broken, Jack still held on to it and Sean held her other hand. They made a promise to their dad and they were gonna keep it.

But both Linda and Frank got a bad feeling when they took a step outside…

Is Someone Watching The Hospital?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	9. Chapter 9

**A Series Of Unfortunate Events**

**Chapter 9**

But both Linda and Frank got a bad feeling when they took a step outside. They knew the family was being watched, Linda didn't feel that safe. She might have had loads of police officers around her but she didn't have hers beside her, she was missing Danny.

They arrived at Frank's house; the kids went upstairs and fell back to sleep in a comfy bed, Erin made Linda lay down on the couch, she made sure that Linda had everything that she needed and was comfy.

Kaitlyn was outside with Jamie to check to make sure no one had followed them or waiting for them. Jamie was looking around at the streets but he kept looking at Kaitlyn to make sure she was still there.

Meanwhile at the 12th precinct Danny was 'talking' to the driver of the car that had hit his wife and almost his baby brother. Jackie was on look out and said she would handle IA if anything happened. Danny was thankful he had a great person watching his back.

Danny slammed his hand onto the metal table "I WILL ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME, WHO HIRED YOU?!" Jackie and Danny both knew that the guy they had arrested behind the wheel of the car that hit Linda wasn't the mastermind behind all of this. This guy was getting scared "Okay, okay I'll tell you who hired me"

Danny sat down "thank you, now tell us who hired you to hit Linda Reagan and Jamison Reagan" the guy looked like he had seen a ghost, he went pale "th that's who I hit, I just got a picture and told to scare her in any way possible, I didn't know she was a Reagan"

Jackie looked at guy "You didn't know her name?" the guy shook his head "I wouldn't have hit a Reagan, I'm not stupid. Those people are connected; one is your boss for crying out loud" Danny hadn't told the guy who he was, he was about it to.

"Let me introduce myself to you, Detective Danny Reagan, THAT WAS MY WIFE YOU HIT!" the guy's eyes nearly popped out of his head "I'm so so sorry, i is she alive?" the guy stuttered, Danny sighed "thankfully she is, now tell us who hired you?"

Jackie and Danny left the interrogation room, they now had a name, they were gonna go check out his record before they arrested him. Jackie checked the guy out, Danny had to check in with Linda and make sure she was okay, maybe she recognised the name.

Linda saw her phone light up, ID Danny x, Linda smiled "Hey Danny, you okay?" Danny just smiled "hey you, yea I am fine, how about you?" Linda looked at the adults fussing her over "I'm comfy and I could get used to people fussing over me" Danny's smile got bigger "I take it you're at my father's place, I hope"

Linda saw Sean sit by her "yes we are at your father's place with police outside, what's up hon?" Danny looked at the name again "I need to ask you something, does the name Liam Anderson mean anything to you babe?" Linda sat up, everyone looked at her, and Sean was scared "mommy" Linda placed her hand on Sean's shoulders "ye yea I know that name Danny..."

Meanwhile across on Staten Island, Liam Anderson was having a great look around the Reagan household, he had managed to break into Danny and Linda's house. He was wondering where they were. They left the hospital but he lost them in the day time traffic.

"it's not a Sunday so they aren't at mass or his father's place" Liam looked around at the empty and now messy home "where the hell could she be?" Liam held up Danny and Linda's wedding photo "my brother got life in prison so you could marry a cop, I will find you and make you both pay" He dropped the picture frame on the floor and it broke.

Will He Find Linda?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	10. Chapter 10

**A Series Of Unfortunate Events**

**Chapter 10**

Linda saw Sean sit by her "yes we are at your father's place with police outside, what's up hon?" Danny looked at the name again "I need to ask you something, does the name Liam Anderson mean anything to you babe?" Linda sat up, everyone looked at her, and Sean was scared "mommy" Linda placed her hand on Sean's shoulders "ye yea I know that name Danny he's the younger brother of the guy I'm testifying against Marcus Anderson"

Linda held Sean carefully on her lap, she wondered how the guy found out then she realised how easy it was to see the witness list from the DA's office. Jamie came in "I just got a call from my serge the alarm at Danny's just went off" Linda looked at Jamie "Danny I think Liam might have broken into our house"

Danny got Jackie's attention "I know where we can find Liam, he's broken into my house" Jackie and Linda grabbed their guns and walked out of the precinct "be careful Danny, I love you" Danny got into the unmarked police car "I love you too babe"

He placed his phone back into his pocket, sirens were on and Danny sped towards the next scene, his home. Jackie had asked for back up at the address, the officers recognised it as a fellow officer's home.

They pulled up, the front door was wide open, Danny walked up the steps towards the front door, He saw the state of his home, He was gonna make Liam clean it all up. He saw someone run into the kitchen and out the back door "HEY POLICE FREEZE" Danny ran after the guy. But he was over the back fence before Danny could get there.

Danny hit the side of the house, he knew that uniforms would pick the guy up; Danny had just hoped that he would have arrested the guy.

Due to everything going on around the Reagan family, the judge decided that they should wait until Liam Anderson was in custody before the trial went along, the judge didn't want the trial to go ahead and afterwards something happen to either Frank or Linda.

Liam Anderson hadn't appeared or done anything to the family in a few weeks but they were all waiting for him to pop up. The police detail around the family had relaxed a little. There was now only one police car parked outside of the homes of them even Jamie had to have a police car present.

Linda was finally back to her normal self, she was watching the boys decide on what Halloween costumes they should get, Halloween was only a few weeks away. They were hoping they could go trick or treating. "Please mom" Linda looked over at them "You'll have to ask your father" just on queue Danny walked in through the front door "Perfect timing, now you can ask him" Danny was confused "ask me what?"

Sean nudged his older brother "Can we go trick or treating dad?" Jack asked him. Danny looked at Linda "I said they had to ask you" Danny sat down and placed his arm around her "But you'd have to take them" Linda laid her head on his shoulder "I don't mind, anything to make my boys happy" Sean finally spoke up "so that's a yes?" Danny looked at their boys "yes, you can but you have to stay close to your mother"

The boys high fived each other and went back to deciding which costume to get, Linda looked at Danny "you okay honey?" Danny laid his head back "yea just tired that's all" Danny was getting frustrated because they hadn't got any leads on the whereabouts of Liam.

Danny didn't want Halloween to be the day that Liam makes his move dressed up as a thing then slipping away back into his little hole. Danny knew he had to get Liam in custody before Halloween or the boys couldn't go trick or treating.

Linda knew it was getting to Danny; he didn't want his only cold case to be the guy who was after his own family. He couldn't live with himself if this monster stayed on the streets. "You will find him Danny, he will slip up they always do. You are a great detective, Liam will get caught"

Danny looked over at Linda "how did I get so lucky?" Linda kissed him "I think it was when I said yes I will have a drink with you" Danny kissed her "best decision I ever made" Linda looked at the boys "one out of four of my best decisions" Danny looked at her "tell me the other three"

Linda smiled "first was having a drink with you, second was marrying you, third and fourth my babies" Danny looked over at Sean and Jack "I agree best four decisions we ever made"

Will Danny find Liam or Will Liam find them?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	11. Chapter 11- All Must Come To An End

**A Series Of Unfortunate Events**

**Chapter 11- All Must Come To An End**

The family were watching a movie, Danny went to get more popcorn from the kitchen, Linda's phone rang, ID said it was Erin calling her "Erin hi what's up?" "Hey Linda, I just got off the phone with Judge Matthews and he wants the trial to happen tomorrow" Linda got worried "is he sure it's safe, I want to do this you know that Erin, but I have to think of the safety of my boys including Danny"

Erin loved it that it didn't matter to Linda how high up the ranks Danny went, she would still look out for him and think of his safety "Danny and the boys will be fine, I'll have uniforms watching the boys and Danny will be right there in the court house with you, if we get Marcus a sentence then we can offer him a reduced sentence if he gives up his brother"

Linda saw Danny walk back, beer in his hand and popcorn "okay I'll do it but If anything happens to either one of my boys, I will sue the department" Danny put the things on the table and got closer to Linda "I'll be here 9am, night Erin"

Linda placed her phone back on the table and was met by Danny's worried brown eyes "What's going on Linda?" Linda just wrapped her arms around him and held on to him, Danny wrapped his arms around her "Hey shhh talk to me babe, what's going on?" Linda looked at him "the trial is tomorrow, I have to testify tomorrow"

Danny got angry "but we haven't found Liam yet" Linda tried to calm him down "I know honey but they are gonna do the trial sentence Marcus then give him a reduced sentence if he gives up his brother" Danny kind of liked that idea but he didn't want to put Linda in harm's way.

Linda placed the boys into their beds and explained that they wouldn't be going to school in the morning but over to grandpa's cause she had to testify. "Will dad be with you mommy?" Linda tucked Sean in "Yes baby, dad will be right there next to me" Sean nodded his head "try and get some sleep Sean, I love you" Sean got comfy in his bed "love you too mommy"

Linda walked into her bedroom, she just fell on to the bed next to Danny "tomorrow is going to be a nightmare" Danny gathered her up in his arms "yes but we will get through the nightmare together" Linda got comfy next to her husband and held on to him as he held her. "I love you Danny, never forget that" Danny kissed her head "I could never forget that babe, I love you too"

The night passed to quickly Linda thought, she spent most of the night awake watching Danny sleep, every time she heard a noise, she jumped. The sun crept through the window, and then the alarm rang out through the bedroom. Danny groaned and hit the alarm clock.

Linda got off the bed and went to make breakfast for everyone. She heard the floorboards creaking which meant Danny was up and probably going to have a shower. She stood in the kitchen and looked around. She prayed that she would return to her home later on today.

Linda went back upstairs, she knew breakfast could wait. She just wanted to be close to her boys in case today went bad. She sat on the bed just staring at a family photo; she heard the floor boards creak which meant someone had joined her. She turned to see Danny; he could just about open his eyes.

Linda walked over to help him pick out some clothes, he was still half asleep, Linda was looking, and Danny was too busy watching Linda. Linda laid out a suit for him. "Now do you need me to help you get dressed as well" Danny smirked "Nah I'm good thanks for the offer though" Linda nodded "I shall go wake up the munchkins" "I'm not a munchkin" she heard her youngest say,

Linda didn't want to fight with anyone today, "Sorry Sean, I'll make pancakes for you guys" Jack appeared "Pancakes?" Linda laughed "Yes Jack pancakes; go get dressed and pack your backpacks okay" Linda walked downstairs to start breakfast for her boys.

Linda even made Danny eat breakfast, she went upstairs to get dressed herself, Jack looked at their dad "Is mom okay dad?" Danny looked at Jack then at Sean who was also looking at him "Yes she's just worried about today but I promise you guys, nothing will happen"

The drive to Frank and Henry's was silent, Linda just kept remembering she had to say what she saw then she would be back home with her boys. They arrived at the house. Jack and Sean ran inside and hugged Henry. Everyone was there though including Sergeant Renzulli.

Erin hugged her sister in law "You will be fine Linda, just don't let him get inside your head, he might bring up the boys but you have to remember. They are safe." Renzulli stepped in "Don't worry Mrs Reagan; I have my best officers watching this house and your sons. They will be perfectly safe"

Linda nodded "thank you Sergeant Renzulli" Kaitlyn arrived alongside Jamie "I'll be staying here with them Linda, so at least they know one person looking after them" Linda was relieved "thank you Kaitlyn" Garrett walked inside the house "Frank you ready?" Frank nodded "less terrifying that your wedding" Linda nodded "I'd rather do that over again"

Danny pulled up outside the courthouse, Linda thought she was going to throw up; Jackie and Jamie were with them. Linda needed familiar faces around her today. Jackie was there to do her job but to also support her partner and friend.

Everyone took their seats inside the courthouse, Linda and Danny stood outside until Linda got called in "Just remember babe, the boys are perfectly safe, I am gonna be right there. Just look at me or Erin. Don't give him the satisfaction" Linda kissed him "I love you so much Daniel Reagan" Danny placed his hands on her cheeks "Nothing bad is going to happen, I love you so much more Linda Reagan"

The door open, Erin "I would like to call my first witness to the stand, Linda Reagan" Danny escorted Linda down to where Erin was, Linda walked over to the stand. Danny sat down between his father and brother. The bailiff swore Linda onto the stand.

The defence Marcus Anderson just smirked at her. He had something up his sleeve. Erin saw this and noticed that Linda's focus was all on her. "Not hiding anymore are you Linda" the whole court turned to Marcus except Linda "How are the little ones, Jack and Sean" Erin wanted to punch him but she kept her cool "your honour the defence is trying to intimidate my witness"

Judge Matthews turned to Marcus and his lawyer "Mr. Thomas I suggest you tell your client to be quiet" Order was restored back in the courtroom, Erin turned back to her sister in law, she saw her eyes were focused on Danny. "Mrs Reagan, please could you tell the court and the jury what happened on May 20th 1998"

Linda took a breath in and never took her eyes off Danny "My friends and I had finished and heading to the diner that my friends' family owned. We went there every day after school we got free milkshakes. So we got inside the diner. I went into the bathroom and I heard gunshots; so I went to the bathroom door and I heard more. There was a tiny crack in the door so I peeked through the crack."

Erin knew she had this case in the bag "Can you tell us what you saw?" Linda looked at Marcus "I saw the defence holding a gun and laughing about what he had just done"

Erin smiled a little "how do you know it was the defence?" Linda didn't take his eyes off Marcus "He had taken off his ski mask and I still remember his icy blue eyes"

Even Marcus's lawyer knew it was over for Marcus, this was a losing battle. "No further questions your honour". Erin walked back to her seat. The judge looked at Mr. Thomas "your witness counsellor" he stood up "I have no questions for the witness" he sat back down.

Linda got off the stand; she sat down in between Danny and Jamie. Danny held her hand and kissed her head. He was so proud of her for being so brave. "Well done Linda" Linda heard Jamie's voice faintly in her ear

The judge spoke up "there will be a 15 minute recess, then they jury will give us their decision" the jury got taken out of the court room, and then the judge followed. However for smirking Marcus, Jackie was the officer who was going to take him back to the holding cell. Jackie led him to the door and 'accidently' bashed his head into the courtroom wall.

Danny smirked at the sight "that's my partner", they left the courtroom. Danny wrapped his arms around Linda "I am so proud of you, you were so brave up there. I wanted to kill him for talking about the boys" Erin walked over "you and me both Danny" Erin hugged Linda "There is no way he is getting his first conviction overturned." Everyone hugged Linda. Everyone was proud of her.

They got called back into the courtroom; they all took their seats after the judge had entered. Linda held both Danny and Jamie's hand. Jamie was only too happy to hold it; he knew she needed the support from her family. He was doing his job as brother in law.

"Members of the jury, have you come to a decision" the judge looked at them, Linda felt her heart stop. "We have your honour" the person handed the piece of paper to the bailiff who handed it to the judge. He read it and handed it back to the bailiff who handed it back to the jury foreman "Proceed" Linda held Danny's hand tightly "we the jury find the defence Marcus Anderson guilty on all counts of murder" Linda felt very relieved, she held on to Danny and cried into his chest. "Bailiffs take Mr. Anderson back to his cell, your conviction for not be over turned."

Everyone left the courthouse, Linda just wanted to hold her boys. She rang Henry but got no answer "Danny we have to go, I got no reply from Henry"

Everyone drove off towards the house to celebrate and to see what was going on; as they got closer they saw police cars and an ambulance. Linda didn't even wait for Danny to park the car. She was out and ran inside. She looked around the room "Jack, Sean" they both came from the kitchen and ran straight into their mothers arms" Danny was a few steps behind her "what happened Grandpa?" Henry looked up at his grandson "Liam Anderson appeared, but we are all fine, Kaitlyn shot the SOB, Renzulli is with her"

Jamie walked over to his partner and Kaitlyn "Hey what's going on?" Renzulli turned to face his rookie "Hey Jamie, Andersons brother showed up but Kaitlyn got the best of him and shot him, three times" Kaitlyn nodded, Jamie hugged her "are you okay?" Kaitlyn nodded "yes, a little shaky but I'm okay, how did court go?"

Jamie smiled "his conviction didn't get over turned he has to do the rest of his life sentence, so is Liam dead?" Kaitlyn nodded "oh yea, very dead" Renzulli left them to it. Jamie and Kaitlyn walked inside the house. Linda smiled "thank you Kaitlyn" Kaitlyn nodded "Just doing my job Linda"

A few days later, Halloween had arrived the boys were excited about going trick or treating and their costumes. Linda looked at them "okay one more touch" Jack laughed "we have to show dad" Sean nodded "yes we have to mom"

Danny however was sitting at his desk with his back to them until he saw Jackie also cry with laughter, he turned around and saw his boys in orange jumpsuits with prisoner 00424 and 00425 on them, they were also handcuffed together at the wrist with real handcuffs. Danny just smiled "You boys are in trouble I see" they both nodded. Jackie took a picture of them with Danny on his phone. Then Jackie saw Linda

"Wow, Detective Linda Reagan" Danny turned around. Linda was wearing one of Danny's shirts and his name tag. Danny just laughed "I love it, the prisoners and the detective" Jackie took his phone off his desk again "Say candy"

Jackie showed Danny the picture of him with the boys and Linda "Thanks Jackie" Danny sat down at his desk and had Linda on his lap "a series of unfortunate events have happened over these past a few months" Linda looked at him "true but we got through them together, as a family" they both looked at their boys who were at Jackie's desk getting candy from her.

What do you think?

Leave Reviews

Gracie

P.S I Will Post A New Blue Bloods Story Soon


End file.
